


【all裴文德】孽莲（片段节选）

by Remember_Mo



Category: all裴, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Mo/pseuds/Remember_Mo
Summary: ◆涉及四攻：鬼王夜尊/狐仙花无谢/蛇妖傅红雪/皇帝朱厚照◆四段感情戏。无大纲。





	【all裴文德】孽莲（片段节选）

◆试阅预警，一段车，片段  
◆又名《我的妖族后宫们》  
◆单纯想写车罢辽，ALL裴文德  
　　

『夜尊×裴文德』  
　　  
　　红莲的纹路从脊背蔓延到腰侧，精瘦的腰身上红光弥漫，指尖覆上去能堪堪触到细腻的温热，夜尊惬意的眯起眼睛，细细体味他烙在这人身上的印，恨不得把他就地撕扯成一团血肉。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　矜持的裴大人散了发，雪白里衣露出的颈子上布满青紫的斑驳，埋在身体里的活物带着鬼族特有的凶猛和极低体温，叫他被情欲烧的模糊的脑子偏生辟出一块儿清明，能让他看得清同他欢好的人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　体内的情热一波接着一波，裴文德不可抑制的扯住床单跪趴着任鬼王为所欲为，不知怜惜为何物的鬼王掌下揉捏过臀肉，指尖把玩浑身遍布彼岸花图纹的男人，吻着妖娆男人嫣红的娥皇，屈指挑着下巴，他轻笑：“裴大人好姿色。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　克制的喘息溢出几分不稳的痛呼，裴文德咬着唇看面前白衣束身的鬼王，唇瓣因先前激吻和牙齿捻磨渗出血迹，夜尊毫不在意得拿舌去舔，尝到满嘴叫人兴奋的血腥。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你今日要了我，我便……恨你唔……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德的话来不及说完，整个人便狠狠摔进床榻里，十万幽冥底不曾见光，烛光影绰里鬼王捏住裴文德的下巴，黝黑的瞳仁里闪着妖谲的红芒，夜尊露出个带血的笑：“你何曾不恨我？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　***

 

『花无谢×裴文德』

　　  
　　狐的尾柔软的很。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　细细的缠绕过裴文德的腰，雪白的皮毛触手生温，裴文德长睫微抖，不动声色的感受着花无谢的动作。这狐狸妖如其名，身上带着一股清淡的花香，沁入心脾的怡人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有人靠过来，似乎在检验他是否熟睡，动作小心翼翼，柔软的舌试探的舔他的唇，见裴文德一动不动，才大着胆子彻底化作人形。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　花无谢双手揽住裴文德，不同于半兽的状态略显牵强，他是个彻彻底底的人形了，一手揽住裴文德，便开始湿漉漉的吻裴文德的脖颈，像是幼兽的撒娇一般，尖利的兽牙化作两颗小巧犬牙磨过裴文德的后颈，丝丝缕缕的痒和疼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德轻轻睁开眼，花无谢便如被逮了现行一般，脸上几分慌乱，憋红了一张脸。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你做什么？”裴文德低声问他，似笑非笑得用目光逡巡，伸手握住花无谢的尾巴状似无谓的打璇儿。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“主人好看……”花无谢委委屈屈的狡辩，尾巴被人撸得一阵舒服，他红了眼睛，干脆大着胆子亲了裴文德一下，破罐子破摔道：“无谢想吃。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德被这狐狸大喇喇的模样惊了一下，愣神的功夫他被狐狸摁在马车上，攫住双唇尝了个遍：“主人，无谢喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　***

『傅红雪×裴文德』

 

　　傅红雪是妖，蛇妖。天生冷血，本不懂情爱。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　然而此刻，他一双重影妖瞳直直凝视裴文德，手心里的玄铁刀握紧了几次三番，指骨咔咔作响，他低声道：“你该知道，我是蛇。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“蛇交配时，一旦得知幼崽并非自己的骨血，公蛇会杀死母蛇产得卵，母蛇为了保护幼崽，会同多条公蛇交配。”傅红雪抬起手，他抹过裴文德毫无血色的唇，静静地抬起头，问：“裴文德，你是蛇么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德一时摸不准傅红雪的意思，只能看见少年眼中泛出的重影，他心中骇然，知道傅红雪有走火入魔的征召，心头一乱，当下便口不择言起来：“我不是蛇，你是，那你要做什么，杀了我？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪阴蛰地看着他，那确实是蛇的凝视，锁定猎物一般地冰凉，然而转瞬间，他眸色又恢复成墨色，潮红的热气卷过眼眶，他像是委屈，目色里渗出几分欲盖弥彰的凶恶：“我若是……我就去把他们都杀了！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他后退几步，初识情爱的蛇一动心就劳心伤神，胸口一摊陌生的温热似要炸开，傅红雪脚步微动，却被裴文德阻拦，他被大力一扯，唇上便被吻了正着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“闭眼。”裴文德低声命令他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪下意识闭上眼睛，手中玄刀被裴文德一把扯过扔在自己拿把斩妖刀上发出一声清脆碰撞声，他被裴文德反摁在床上，男人大概不习惯这么做，动作略有生涩，但坚决得很，傅红雪茫然抬头，入目是裴文德瘦削的下巴，线条分明的坚硬。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你要，你为什么不来取？只敢在梦里逞能？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪心神俱震，瞪大了眸子。那一夜的旖旎梦境重新清晰起来，朦胧的面孔逐渐变得具体，裴文德张着嘴呻吟的模样印在眼前，自己未经人事的东西埋在他体内一次次冲撞，不知章法的胡乱亲吻人的胸口，含了两点在嘴里单独吮吸吞吐，把这人的身子折成任何自己想要的姿势。身下人同哼声不断，挣扎也悉数被自己不讲道理的压制，唯余顶到舒爽地位的时候才服软似的发出一声绵延欢愉的哼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他剧烈喘息，嘶声道：“是你……那天，是你……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　***

『朱厚照×裴文德』

　　  
　　裴文德不看他。朱厚照便笑了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　又是这样。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德从最初的只看着他到再一次舍了心神给他人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“裴卿，月余未见，朕甚是想念，你呢？”他走过去，伸手揽裴文德的肩，低头就去吻他的唇。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德下意识地想要偏开头却被帝王不容拒绝的力道束缚，纤细莹润的手指覆上他的唇，皇帝的指尖抚过裴文德嘴角的伤口，眼神冰冷：“是谁？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德不答。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　朱厚照冷笑一声，掐着裴文德的下巴便一下子用力起来，他磨着牙带血的笑起来：“呵……从前裴卿便如高岭之花一般，朕碰一下都仿佛沾上不洁之物，却和他人激烈至此，裴文德……你把朕当什么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“圣上是臣的天。”裴文德垂眸，开口说了他第一句话。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　朱厚照却仿佛听到了什么讽刺的笑话一般，他恨透了裴文德这副不卑不亢的表情，恨不得狠狠地揍他一顿，然而最终，他只是拖着裴文德扔到床榻边，冷笑道：“好啊，既然如此，你的天要你上床下榻，为臣之道，你何必拒绝？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德身形一颤，眼中闪过几分哀求。朱厚照便当看不见，裴文德缓缓跪在他脚边，叫他：“皇上……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　朱厚照就半蹲下来，看着裴文德挣扎着的神色，自内而外散发着不自知的风情，恨不得即刻就把人压在身下狠狠把弄，又气他这般人尽可夫，却独独看他的真心弃若敝履。  
　　  
　　  
　　他抬起裴文德的下巴，凉薄的笑：“裴卿，朕居然不知道，比起朕一心一意待你，你居然更喜欢当个遭人作践的玩物。”  
　　

-Fin-


End file.
